Transformers - I don't want to be alone
by PrimesSPARROW-1
Summary: This one is a one shot; but I will be doing a multi chapter on this story; this version is G-1 the multi chapter will be either bayverse or Prime verse


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers they are respectfully owned by Hasbro

A/N – This story was inspired by a picture I saw by Skyrore1999 on Devianart; in fact her picture is the cover of the story

Summary: One shot about Little Optimus - this will later be a multi chapter story

Title – I don't want to be alone

Ratchet and Ironhide searched all over for the sparkling; they hadn't been on Earth for too long. However the little sparkling they had found on Cybertron who was orphaned belonged to them now.

"We have to find him; before any Cons find him." Ratchet said as he looked outside from their makeshift base. "It's snowing; Optimus will not last long his size and given how much it is accumulating out there." Ratchet said.

"Let's go, hurry up." Ironhide ordered as they transformed and headed out in the cold and freezing tempetures to find Little Optimus.

"Primus, please protect him," Ratchet said as he transformed.

Optimus shivered, as he tried to sit back his face mask over his mouth and nose. He was alone again; he didn't want to be alone again. He was alone before Ratchet and Ironhide found him; he didn't want to be alone anymore.

"I-I don't want to be alone," he cried as he glanced up tears ran down his face.

Little Optimus wrapped his little servos around himself; he shivered as he tried to huddle away from the bitter cold.

"R-Ratchet, I-Ironhide..." he begged."Please find me, please," he whispered as he leaned back against a tree. "P- Please, I'm so cold, please." Optimus begged as he tried once more to get his small body to huddle as close as it could get.

He desperately wanted warmth; he wanted to be with his adopted creators. He would never wander away again never; never ever would he do it again. His little engines revved, he glanced up at the skies; even though he couldn't really see the skies with all the snow that was coming down.

"R-Ratchet... I-Ironhide... please find me please; I don't want to be alone, please." he pleaded as he heard a sound; but it sounded so distant.

He looked hopeful for a moment; as he squinted trying to see who it was.

"R-Ratchet... I-Ironhide..." he said as he glanced up seeing what he could make out was a mech just not his adopted creators.

He didn't care, he wasn't alone anymore and that's all he cared about. He raised his servos up to the mech who stood before him with pleading optics.

"P-Please I am so cold; p-please help me please." Optimus said.

The mech narrowed his optics; but slowly bent down his clawed finger ran over the Autobot insignia. Optimus slowly put his servos down; he wasn't going to help him. He understood that he remembered Ratchet saying there were mechs who were mean; and they were called Decepticons. They were led by the meanest mech of all Megatron; and the Autobots were led by Sentinel Prime before he was killed.

Optimus looked back up at the mech before him; he was touching his insignia but Optimus was not afraid of him. He was much more afraid of being alone; and being away from someone who cared about him.

"I-I am so cold," Optimus whispered as he suddenly felt the mech pick him up.

"Come on, there is a cave nearby I will stay with you and keep you warm." the mech said as he carried Optimus into the cave.

Optimus looked at the mech; and tried to figure out who he was.

"What are you doing out here all alone like this?" the mech asked as he walked into the cave.

Optimus shrugged, and clung to the mech's armor for warmth.

"I-I got lost, I sometimes like to go for walks; and I got caught in this cold stuff." Optimus said.

"It is called snow," the mech said as Optimus gripped the mech's armor.

Optimus looked up at the mech, he had pointed fangs like; and his shoulder armor was pointed. He caught sight of the insignia; and he knew he should be afraid but he wasn't. This mech was a Decepticon; he was their enemy. He saved him, and gave him warmth. He showed him compassion and mercy.

"Who are you...?" Optimus asked after a while.

"My name is not important, little one; we are for now friends, alright?" he said as Optimus nodded and clung to him more.

Optimus traced his finger over the Decepticon insignia; while his optics slowly started to power down. The mech that held him allowed his warmth to spread over the sparkling; as he held Optimus tightly. He ran his clawed hand over the sparkling's helm; as a sad smile touched his lip plates as a sigh escaped him.

He heard sounds outside; and scanned the area. He realized with a heavy spark Ratchet and Ironhide were fast approaching.

"I must leave, little Optimus; I am afraid in the future however we must be enemies. However today we were friends; you needing help and perhaps I just needing the company as well and not wanting to be alone." the mech said as gently put the Sparkling down when he saw Ratchet and Ironhide approach.

The mech went out through the back of the cave; as Ratchet and Ironhide came in.

"Oh thank Primus, he is in here." Ratchet said as he picked up the sparkling and held him.

"He's warmed up rather nicely," Ironhide said.

"Yes, let's get him back to the base," Ratchet said as a Cybertronian jet took off heading into the skies.

The following morning Optimus told everyone about the mech who helped him; and told them about the insignia on the mech.

"A Decepticon helped you?" Ratchet and Ironhide asked as Optimus nodded.

"Guess that means not all of them are bad, doesn't it?" Optimus said.

"Perhaps, it does." Ratchet said.

At the Decepticon base, the same Cybertronian jet transformed back into bi pedal form and headed into the throne room.

"Lord Megatron, where were you we were concerned for your safety?" Starscream asked.

Megatron was silent for a bit; and then answered.

"I just went out to think for a bit; and I got detained with the Earth weather was all." Megatron said.

"I see, well at least you're back and unharmed." Starscream said.

Megatron thought for a moment perhaps not harmed; but perhaps given a bit of enlightenment thanks to a little sparkling.

A/N – Yep it was Megatron thought it would be cute to have him find him and protect him; than a human finding him.

Let me know what you think


End file.
